<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Popsicle Weather by flaminpumpkin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476698">Popsicle Weather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaminpumpkin/pseuds/flaminpumpkin'>flaminpumpkin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OsaSuna Week [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Confession, Boys Kissing, Day 1, Getting Together, M/M, OsaSunaWeek, Third Year Suna Rintarou, Third years Miya Osamu, Tier 2 Icepops/Summer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaminpumpkin/pseuds/flaminpumpkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The taller teen hooked his chin on his shoulder, the rest of his body not quite touching Osamu’s but still close enough for him to feel the warmth radiating from him.<br/>“What flavor did you take?”<br/>Osamu cleared his throat as discretely as he could with his friend so close to him.<br/>“Green tea. What do you want?” he asked again.<br/>He felt more than he saw Suna tilting his head to look at him, electing to ignore him when he felt the tip of his ears turn way warmer than it should normally be. He could feel his breath tickling his cheek.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OsaSuna Week [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>OsaSuna Week 2020, SunaOsa</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Popsicle Weather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's my entry for Osasuna Week Day /Prompt 2 : Icepops/Summer!<br/>I apologize in advance for any mischaracterization and/or horrendous spelling/grammar mistakes. </p><p>Hope you enjoy! ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Osamu exited the konbini, grocery bag in his hand as he ran disgustingly sweaty fingers through equally disgustingly sweaty hair, trying to get the bangs to stop falling back against his forehead by slicking it back, which was actually an easy fit with all this sweat. The air conditioning inside the store had been a blessing and he would have gladly stayed inside if it wasn’t for Suna – this idiot – who was outside waiting for Osamu and, probably most importantly, for the ice pops he just bought. He squinted at the sudden brightness and tried to protect his eyes from the sun, searching for his friend. And surely he found him sitting on the pavement a few meters away from the konbini, face raised towards the sun, eyes closed.</p><p>He looked really pretty like that, Osamu thought, observing his friend’s peaceful form. His dark brown hair had nice highlights in this light, reminding Osamu of chocolate; a cute red tinge had started to spread across his nose and cheekbones where freckles would soon appear and get more and more visible as summer went by. His eyes drifted to the slender column of Suna’s neck where he could easily discern glistening droplets of sweat trickle down his skin to disappear past the lose collar of his school uniform, absentmindedly wondering how his dark haired friend could look so unbothered in this suffocating heat when Osamu himself felt grosser than after playing a match in six sets.</p><p>Osamu had a huge crush on Suna, he knew that. Had known since the middle of second year. He’d made his peace with it. And also with the fact that it would stay exactly that. A secret crush. He didn’t want to act on it. He didn’t want to ruin a friendship that was precious to him. Not when it was their last year of high school, their last year together before Suna leaves to be a professional volleyball player while Osamu goes his own way. He did <em>not</em> regret his choice, nor did he resent his brother and Suna for theirs. He just felt a little lost. Atsumu had been a constant all his life and Suna, in the three years they had known each other, had quickly become really important to him.</p><p>So, yeah, he just wanted to enjoy the limited time he had with his best friend, without any awkwardness or, even worse, resentment between them. It had been quite difficult since the beginning of their third year because, apparently, Suna had decided it was a good time to start getting more physically affectionate with him. A hand lingering on his back here, an arm wrapped tightly around his shoulders there, holding him close for longer than socially acceptable. He also had taken the habit to lean on Osamu every chance he got. The brunette would just let his head flop against his shoulder to take a nap or rest his chin there to talk to him when they were alone, invading Osamu’s personal space like it’s no big deal while the grey haired teen internally screamed, cursing life for making him go through this as he couldn’t help but notice every single detail of Suna’s beautiful face.</p><p>Which brought him to his current predicament where he couldn’t help but leer at his friend while he wasn’t looking.</p><p>Except-</p><p>“Oi, was it Atsumu’s turn to use the brain cell?”</p><p>Osamu snapped out of his thoughts to find Suna smirking up at him teasingly from his position on the floor, greenish eyes narrowed to slits. This boy was going to be the death of him, Osamu thought, taking the last few steps separating them to bump his knee to Suna’s shoulder in a playful shove.</p><p>“Ya better take that back or I’m goin’ home and eat the popsicles without ya.”</p><p>The brunette snorted but extended a hand towards the other boy.</p><p>“Then help me up,” he drawled and Osamu rolled his eyes. But he still grabbed the hand and pulled on it, mumbling about his friend being too lazy for his own good.</p><p>Suna sniggered, a secretive look in his eyes the grey haired boy didn’t know what to do with so he just hauled him to his feet – with too much force, he’d think in retrospect – causing his friend to stumble, invading Osamu’s personal space. He stepped back hastily, trying to put some distance between the two them and turned around to hide the flush that crept up his face.</p><p>“Let’s go. I wanna get changed,” Osamu mumbles, wiping away the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand as he started walking away, only to be brought a step back by a hand pulling on the back of his shirt.</p><p>He stopped, and the small point of contact he felt briefly when Suna had grabbed his shirt became a whole hand splayed in between his shoulder blades making him tense up. There’s no way his friend hadn’t felt that. His hand was resting pretty heavily on his back. It felt like a branding iron on his skin, radiating searing heat, burning him down to his bones, even through the material of his shirt. The boy glanced over his shoulder to find Suna with his face in his space again. His friend’s eyes were locked on his, focused, narrowed to a calculating stare.</p><p>“What?” Osamu asked after a few seconds.</p><p>Suna just squinted at him harder before taking a step back himself, shoving his hands into his uniform pants nonchalantly, and tilted his head to the side, a cunning little smile on his lips. </p><p>“You think you could lend me something? I don’t have anything else since we didn’t have practice and I feel like deep fried chicken after spending the whole afternoon in this.”</p><p>The wing spiker snorted.</p><p>“Yeah, we should be able to find somethin’ for ya.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The door banged loudly on the wall as Osamu barged in, shirt already halfway off as he made his way to the small bathroom adjacent to the room he shared with his brother, Suna trudging behind him. He rummaged through the shelves in search of a small towel he could drench in cold water to wipe the sweat. The middle blocker had made a point when he said he would take a shower later when his friend had offered to take one when they got to his house.</p><p>“<em>We’re probably going to sweat like pigs again between then and the time I go home. I’ll take a shower later</em>.”</p><p>Considering they both had sweated a bucket worth of perspiration during the short five minutes walk between the konbini and the Miya household, it was pretty much justified.</p><p>Finally finding what he was searching for, he soaked two small towels in the sink, wrung out the excess water and threw one to his dark haired friend. Suna usually had really good reflexes but apparently today was not one of these days as he watched with a blank expression the towel fly towards him only for it to end its course square on his face with a <em>splat</em>. Osamu snorted gracelessly before bursting in a rare fit of laughter when the other boy peeled the towel from his face to pin him with a glare.</p><p>“Real funny ‘Samu.”</p><p>“Oh c’mon, like I did it on purpose!” he wheezed.</p><p>The middle blocker just rolled his eyes, seemingly done with his friend’s antics, and rubbed the towel on his face. A happy little sigh escaped him as he sat down on Osamu’s bed. It was actually relieving to see him relax a bit. Despite his best attempts at hiding it, the whole team had noticed that Suna had been acting a bit off for the past two weeks. He slouched more, looked like he was stuck in his own head most of the time; he also had sought Osamu’s company a lot more than usual. Osamu wasn’t complaining. Far from it. It was just weird to see his friend like that. He was probably just questioning himself about next year, like most of the third years. The grey haired teen just shrugged and walked back to the bathroom, thinking that, maybe, uncertainty was getting to his coolheaded friend as much as the rest of them. They were all only human after all, he thought, putting on a t-shirt.</p><p>He splashed some cold water on his face to cool down. He felt like he was burning up. And not because of Suna for once. The short trip from the convenience to his house had been enough for him to overheat. Always running hot was an advantage in winter but certainly not in summer, he mused as he ran his wet hands through his hair, not bothering to dry his face knowing the water would evaporate the moment they set foot outside again. He glanced at himself in the mirror and frowned. His fringe was sticking up in every direction, making him look like a porcupine.</p><p>Rustling sounds coming from his room drew his eyes to the second figure the mirror was reflecting. Suna had apparently helped himself to Osamu’s side of their wardrobe and the teen had looked just in time for him to see the dark haired teen take off his shirt, granting him with a full view of his bare back. It wasn’t as if he had never seen Suna naked. Between changing rooms and common bath at training camps, there was little they hadn’t seen of each other yet. It did not stop the wing spiker from blushing though. Because it felt different. This was not their school’s changing rooms where they were surrounded by their teammates. This was Osamu’s (and Atsumu’s) room. And they were alone. He gulped. If Atsumu were to be there with them at this moment, he wouldn’t have hesitated to call out Osamu’s ass out. Which would probably have led to another of their infamous wrestling match that Suna would have gladly recorded for blackmailing purpose.</p><p>Osamu rolled his eyes. Fortunately, that little shit wasn’t-</p><p>His eyes went wide and he dipped down under the faucet of his bathroom sink, turning on the water to its coldest. He stayed like that, with his head under the freezing water stream, for a good twenty second, trying to cool himself down. He felt like he was burning again and this time it was definitely because of Suna. He hadn’t seen the other boy’s bare butt or anything, really. Just Suna in one of his boxers.</p><p>
  <em>When did he get his hands on that?! </em>
</p><p><em>Probably that time he came over and Atsumu poured expired milk in his bag thinking it was yours and you lent him some of your clothes in apology</em>, his brain supplied helpfully.</p><p>Oh. Osamu remembered that. Suna had come over to work on a school project with him after practice and Atsumu, wanting to prank his brother, had poured a whole liter of expired milk in Suna’s bag instead of Osamu’s. The other boy had seemed pretty upset when he’d found out because “<em>I had a change of clean clothes in there, dipshit</em>”. This had led to Osamu lending some of his own clothes to Suna and then to him kicking his twin’s ass mercilessly until their mother had to spray them with water like they were some rowdy kittens.</p><p>The question now was why had he not returned the underwear – it had happened two months ago after all – but more importantly, <em>why is he wearing it?</em></p><p>“What the hell are you doing?” came Suna’s voice from behind him.</p><p>The grey haired boy jumped a little at that and turned off the water, bumping his head against the faucet as he straightened back up. Hearing Suna snort behind him, he tried – unsuccessfully – to glare at him through the wet hair falling in front of his eyes while rubbing the sore spot at the back of his head. The other boy just raised an eyebrow at him from where he was leaning, arms crossed, against the doorframe behind him.</p><p>“I was tryin’ ta cool down a bit.”</p><p>“Oh really? I thought you were trying to drown yourself.”</p><p><em>Well, he’s not completely wrong</em>, Osamu thought. He slicked his hair back and turned around to face his friend. Cold water trickled down the nape of his neck and along his spine, soaking the back of his shirt and making him shiver. Maybe cold water wasn’t that much of a good idea. Suna gave him a weird look but the wing spiker decided not to mention it as he walked past him and exited the room, making his way down the stairs, towards the kitchen where he had put the ice pops earlier. He opened the freezer, taking a green tea one for himself.</p><p>“Which flavor do you want?” he called only to realize Suna was right behind him.</p><p>The taller teen hooked his chin on his shoulder, the rest of his body not quite touching Osamu’s but still close enough for him to feel the warmth radiating from him.</p><p>“What flavor did you take?”</p><p>Osamu cleared his throat as discretely as he could with his friend so close to him.</p><p>“Green tea. What do you want?” he asked again.</p><p>He felt more than he saw Suna tilting his head to look at him, electing to ignore him when he felt the tip of his ears turn way warmer than it should normally be. He could feel his breath tickling his cheek.</p><p>“Mmh. What kind is there except green tea?”</p><p> “There’s… Strawberry, mango and passion fruit, yuzu and peach,” he enunciated as he read the different flavors written on the side of the box.</p><p>Suna hummed thoughtfully, liked deciding which flavor of popsicle was anything important. Even Osamu never put that much thought in it. He could always eat another.</p><p>“Give the mango and passion fruit one.”</p><p>The grey haired teen grabbed it and then closed the freezer, all but shoving his ice pop in his mouth on his way out as he tossed the other one to Suna. They were lucky that the porch leading to the backyard was shady at this time of the day. Osamu let himself plop down on the first step of the stairs, leaning back on one hand, eyes closing as a soft breeze blew against his face. He felt Suna sit next to him, close enough he could feel the other’s thigh brush against his. It wasn’t really the best given the outside temperature right now but Osamu only had half a mind to move away, even if just shuffling slightly to the side. So he just stayed there and said nothing, enjoying a quiet moment with his best friend, eating an ice pop before his brother came home and ruined everything by being an annoying shit.</p><p>It was a really nice day, if you didn’t mind the suffocating warmth. Everything was silent except for the bees flying around the blooming lilac tree in the middle of the backyard, buzzing away happily without a care in the world. Not bothered either by the heat nor the sweat nor the probably unrequited feelings they had for their best friend. <em>Lucky them</em>, Osamu thought, eyes drifting to the side, where said best friend was contently eating his ice pop in silence. The collar of the shirt he was wearing seemed pretty wide on him, leaving his neck and deltoids open to everyone’s view. The wing spiker had always been a bit more buff than his friend; add to that the fact that he hated wearing tight clothes, always buying shirts and hoodies one or two sizes above his and you ended up with Suna looking thinner than he actually was. Osamu didn’t mind though. It looked cute on him. As cute as a six feet one teenage boy could get anyway.</p><p>“What are you staring at me so intensely for?” Suna asked at some point, eyebrow raised and smirk on.</p><p>The other boy just blinked a few times before realizing he had been caught red handed, averting his eyes with a quiet huff. He could feel a light flush creep its way up his face and nape and tried to hide it behind a hand rubbing the back of his head when he noticed Suna’s eyes trying to bore holes in the side of his head.</p><p>“If you wanted a taste, you should’ve just asked.”</p><p>“Can I taste then?” he said in a somewhat bored tone, thanking whoever was out there for this opportunity to evade the situation... Just for the middle blocker to ruin it by extending his ice pop towards his face.</p><p>Oh, how Osamu truly hated his friend at this moment. He still indulged him though, leaning forward and taking a small bite of what remained of the mango-passion fruit ice pop, regretting his choice instantly as pain shot through his skull. Letting out a loud groan, he pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes to ease up the pressure, nose scrunched up.</p><p>“Why exactly did you do that, dummy?” Suna laughed.</p><p>The grey haired teen glared and Suna’s sniggers just grew louder. He couldn’t really argue. It had been pretty stupid of him to just take a bite like he did, so he just shot the cackling teen one last meaningful look before turning back to his own ice pop, grumbling that he like the green tea one better anyway. He sounded like a petulant child but he didn’t care. Suna had ended up laughing more freely than he’d had in the last two weeks, so Osamu guessed it was a win for a loss. Even if it was at his expense.</p><p>“Can I taste yours?”</p><p>And oh, Osamu didn’t like that smile; that mischievous, foxlike little grin that made his eyes crinkle. Well, he did like it, because it was the smile he always gave Atsumu before roasting him mercilessly. But now it was directed at him and he didn’t know if he liked it that much anymore.</p><p>“Sure,” he nodded, hesitant nonetheless as he extended his own popsicle towards his friend’s face the same way Suna had done for him.</p><p>He could never have predicted what happened next.</p><p>Suna dived forward and pressed his mouth against Osamu’s, retreating almost immediately, leaving behind a tingling, cold sensation on the other boy’s lips. And Osamu just stared, dumbfounded, as his friend licked his lips, observing him with half lidded, calculating eyes like he would observe an opposing player during a match. What had just happened? His brain couldn’t appear to process the dark haired middle blocker’s actions.</p><p>So he… blinked. One, two, three times. Faster each time.</p><p>
  <em>Did he just… kiss me? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why?</em>
</p><p>“Guess green tea isn’t that bad after all.”</p><p>Blood rushed to Osamu’s face and his mouth – that had apparently fallen open at some point – closed with a click of teeth as he gulped, wide eyes scanning the other teen’s face in disbelief. But he couldn’t find anything remotely helpful to the situation. No blush or nervous twitching. Just a sly smirk that seemed to ask “<em>So, what are you going to do now?</em>”. It made his blood boil.</p><p>Osamu forgot all about his ice pop and how it fell to the floor as he surged forward, grabbing Suna by the collar of his t-shirt and crashing their mouths together, eyes open wide in disbelief at his own actions. It felt more like a head butt than a kiss to be honest. But he didn’t back down. He stayed where he was, lips glued to his friend’s. The other teen stiffened, eyes round as saucers, and Osamu wondered. Wondered if he had fucked up. If it had been a prank for Suna to get a rise out of him only for it to backfire horrifically.</p><p>But any kind of coherent thoughts went out the window then, as Suna closed his eyes, burying his fingers into the material of his shirt, and kissed him back in earnest. When it finally registered that his friend was returning his kiss, Osamu’s eyelids fluttered and fell shut, while he all but dissolved in the feelings of slightly chapped, cold lips against his own. There was no fireworks or anything like you see in movies. It was just warmth, radiating from within his ribcage, spreading all the way to his fingertips, filling him with a comforting feeling. It felt right. And just like that, the weight that had been resting on his chest for the past few months disappeared, leaving behind nothing but contentment and relief.</p><p>After several minutes – or was it seconds? Or maybe hours? – he felt Suna retreat, puffs of hot air hitting the wing spiker’s lips in feather light caresses, before he leaned back in, tilting his head to the side this time, kissing him more deeply. Osamu could feel the push of his friend’s hand now splayed against his sternum, making him lean back on his forearm as he kissed him thoroughly. Another hand came to rest next to his hip, thumb resting against his thigh, grounding him like the gentle pressure on his chest when he felt a light stroke of something wet along his bottom lip.</p><p>He gasped in surprised and the dark haired teen took advantage of it to slip his tongue in his mouth to gently run it against Osamu’s. And that… That felt good. Way better than the time he had made out with that girl in his first year. He had felt pretty disgusted then. But right now, he couldn’t help himself as he buried his fingers in the shorter hair at the nape of Suna’s neck, thumb stroking idly the patch of skin behind his ear. It was something he had wanted to do for months now and he could finally let go of his restraints.</p><p>He still started to feel overwhelmed pretty early into their make out session. Firstly, and most importantly, because the one person he’d had a crush on was kissing him and it was perfect even though they were sticky from the sweat and inexperienced (at least Osamu was, but his dark haired friend seemed to know exactly what to do). Secondly, because it was the middle of summer and they were outside even though the heat was so intense they could have fried an egg on a rock. Lastly, Suna was practically in his lap at this point and, even though the wing spiker didn’t really mind, the warmth was starting to get too much. So he broke away from the kiss, pressing his forehead against the other teen’s gasping for air as he said:</p><p>“Shit, get offa me, it’s too hot. I’m gonna pass out.”</p><p>“You’re the one who started it though,” Suna countered, leaning back in to peck him on the lips one last time before straightening back up while Osamu let himself fall back against the floor to try and catch his breath.</p><p>
  <em>That was a ride-</em>
</p><p>Osamu raised his head back up to glare at Suna – or at the back of his head, actually.</p><p>“No I didn’t, ya little…”</p><p>He trailed off and there was a long pause. <em>Wait a second…</em> Osamu leaned back up on his forearms to stare incredulously at his friend who was still facing away from him.</p><p>“Ya kissed me back.”</p><p>“That I did,” the brunette hummed.</p><p>Osamu didn’t really know what to do with Suna’s response.</p><p>“Do you… like me?”</p><p>The other teen looked at him over his shoulder with the most dead pan expression to date.</p><p>“Wow, did you decide to let Tsumu use the brain cell the whole day or did the heat finally fried it?”</p><p>“Just answer the question, Rin.”</p><p>Suna rolled his eyes and turned away again but, this time, the wing spiker could clearly see the shadow of a blush grazing the back of his neck. <em>Oh?</em></p><p>“Yeah,” he sighed “I like you.”</p><p>Osamu sat up slowly to be on the same level as his friend and hooked his chin on Suna’s shoulder the same way the other had done so many times before.</p><p>“Hey, Sunarin,” he said in a low voice, small smile stretching his lips as the middle blocker peeked at him out of the corner of his eyes. “I like you too.”</p><p>Suna let out a huff and closed his eyes, leaning his head against Osamu’s. He looked relaxed. The little furrow between his brows that had been there constantly for the past two weeks had finally smoothed out and the grey haired teen like it better that way.  The tip of his nose brushed lightly against his cheek so Osamu moved his head a little to press a kiss to his friend’s cheek.</p><p>“I was kind of hoping you did,” sighed again. “You’ve caused me so much stress the past two weeks…”</p><p>“That’s why ya kept acting weird?”</p><p>“Mhm. I was trying to work up the courage to make a move. You never really seemed bothered when I was more touchy with you, so I wanted to try my luck and ask you out.”</p><p>“Oh so the original plan was to ask me out and not… whatever that was?” Osamu teased, leaning his head back to tuck a strand of chocolate brown hair behind Suna’s ear, the latter turning his head fully towards him to glare at him. It didn’t really had the intended effect. Not with the harsh blush painting the dark haired teen’s cheeks.</p><p>“I’ve liked you since our first year, so excuse me if panicked a bit.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Suna snorted, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Yeah. Oh.”</p><p>The wing spiker grabbed his face and kissed him again to silence him. And he would have continued, had it not been for Gin opening the door behind them with all the delicacy in the world, making both of them jump out of their skin. They turned towards him surprise, not really knowing how much he had seen. Gin, looked at them with a blank face, eyes going back and forth between the two of them only to turn on his heels in a swift movement and walk back inside, closing the door quietly behind him. Osamu was about to say something to Suna when they heard it.</p><p>“Oi, Atsumu! You owe me two hundred yen!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>